Anyssa is hospitalized
Susannah, Ellen, Sam and Lahoma come from their respective areas (and the show Somerset), to help take care of Anyssa after her assault by Jennifer Barrett. Joliette Manning also has a plan to cripple the evil former model. Scene One Mass General Hospital, Anyssa is resting in bed. She received some broken ribs, and she has them wrapped, so they can heal. Her face is bruised, and she looks like she had been through a fight. The kids had seen her, and Ellie, quite understandably, started to cry when she saw her mother. Jolie was furious, and Sammy and Courtney Sue were helpless. Bryan helped get the kids out of the room, and they were led out by Cassandra VanVoorhis, their favorite baby sitter. Even as teenagers, they couldn't retire their beloved Mrs. VanVoorhis. Sam Lucas, Lahoma Lucas, Susie and Ellen were arriving. ANNOUNCER (Dan Region): Today's guests from Somerset, Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Lucas. SAM: I am looking for the doctor. ABBY: I am Dr. Stevenson, the chief of staff. Oh my goodness, Sam Lucas. I remember you. SAM: Nice to see you again, Abby. Where is my daughter? ABBY: She is in her room. She has a few broken ribs, and I have them set. I want to keep her in for observation, of course, but I want to see how she does. LAHOMA: Good idea, Dr. Stevenson. Sheila called us, and then Susie told us what had happened. ELLEN: I hope Aunt Anyssa is well. SUSANNAH: I am sure she will be, honey. I know Nyssa, she's not one to let an injury keep her down, remember when she did little britches? LAHOMA (laughing): Yes, I do. She did bull riding, one of the hardest events in rodeos. (This is news to Dylan and Sheila, who are also in the lobby as they await word on Anyssa) SHEILA: I knew Anyssa loved rodeos, but I didn't think she did that herself. LAHOMA: Believe it, Sheila. Anyssa was quite the bull rider when she was a little girl. DYLAN: Remember when we brought the twins to see their first rodeo, Lahoma? That was so fun for them. LAHOMA: I do. Derek looked so good in his cowboy suit, and Ashley looked darling in her cowgirl suit. (Enter the twins, who like their cousins are teenagers.) DEREK: I think we would have to get bigger clothes if we ever go to a rodeo again. LAHOMA: Derek! Ashley! You two look wonderful! You've grown so much. I missed you lots. ASHLEY (smiling): We missed you too, Lahoma. Dad, how's Aunt Anyssa? DYLAN: She is resting comfortably, honey. I talked with Daddy Adam, and he said, that it's too late for you to go back to school. Mrs. VanVoorhis is waiting with the quads. They will pick up Maggie, AJ and Cathy, and you all should be over at Maggie's house. We'll pick you up there when we know more about Aunt Anyssa. DEREK: OK. Then we had better meet them outside. See ya, Sam, Lahoma, Aunt Susie. SUSANNAH: See you, honey. (Derek and Ashley go downstairs. Enter Courtney and Joliette, both are Anyssa's closest friends.) JOLIETTE: Hi, Dylan, we just got the call. Sorry, I couldn't call you back right away, but I was in a meeting for my family's company. COURTNEY (worried): How is she? DYLAN: She's resting, Courtney. Her face was bruised, and she got a few broken ribs, but she is going to be all right, I think. JOLIETTE: Thank goodness. I am glad that she is resting comfortably. I hope she is getting some rest. DYLAN: Yes, she is, Joliette. She will be fine. ABBY: Her condition is stable. She's resting comfortably. I think the face bruises will heal quickly. (Joliette is relieved.) SAM: Thank god. May we see her? ABBY: Yes, Sam. She was asking for you. (Sam enters the room. His girl is resting.) SAM: Anyssa Jo? It's Daddy. ANYSSA: Daddy! (She bursts into tears for the first time since we've met her) Oh, Daddy! SAM (quietly): It's all right, sweetheart. We're here. (Lahoma and Susannah come in) LAHOMA (calming her daughter): You're going to be all right, honey. The doctor said you will be fine. SUSANNAH: Oh, Nyssa. (Anyssa weeps in her sister's arms) ANYSSA: Oh, Susie. I feel so horrid. SUSANNAH: I know, sweetie. I know. (The family bonds for a while. Ellen looks at Dylan.) ELLEN: I wish we knew what to do to exact revenge on Jennifer for what she did. DYLAN (sighing): I do too, Ellen. You should go in and see her. ELLEN: That can wait. I am more worried about you. How are YOU doing? DYLAN: I am all right, hon. It's just too much going on. First my dad, then Hannah, then Aunt Erica, and then Jennifer dying in succession; and now Anyssa gets assaulted. I think I am really tired of all of it. ELLEN: You hang in there, bro. I don't want my brother losing it either. DYLAN (smiling): I won't, Ellen, and if I do, I have Sheila to help me through it. (Enter Sheila) SHEILA (putting her arm around Dylan): That's right, honey. I will take care of Dylan and he will be all right. You go see your aunt, Ellen. ELLEN (grinning): Yes, Aunt Sheila. (Sheila wraps her arm around her cousin.) SHEILA (quietly): You don't have to be strong for us all the time, you know. If you need to cry, you do so. I am right here, honey. And I always will be. (Dylan begins to weep on her shoulder, as Sheila, one of the few people who knows him better than anyone else, comforts him.) Scene Two Outside of the hospital. Joliette Manning is infuriated. After seeing her friend injured, she is out for revenge. To look at her, one would not guess that she is one of the Mannings, a name that is just as powerful as the Harpers. She knows that Jennifer Barrett is wanting to get involved in one of the biggest modeling agencies in town. Some of her connections in the fashion industry have let word of this be known to Joliette. She gets her cell and makes a call. JOLIETTE: Hello, is this Mrs. Virginia Randolph? Mrs. Randolph, my name is Joliette Manning. Yes, I am Steven and Monique Manning's daughter. Yes, they send their best to you as well. Mrs. Randolph, we have a problem. Namely Jennifer Barrett. Oh, you know of her? OK, then you know what she did to my friend, Anyssa Forson? Yes, the attorney, she is the wife of the DA. Yes, I will send you her regards. Anyway, some of my ears in the fashion industry, and Natalya Ashton's old friend, Jenna Roberts, told me that Jennifer is looking to be a part of your agency. Yes, Jennifer has a few skeletons in the closet. Well, MORE than a few, really. Namely, some crimes she committed. Yes, she had her son raped by a male fashion model that she knows, and she just attacked and assaulted Anyssa. I need to know, will this disqualify her from being in your agency? It will? That is great. Thank you. I appreciate it! (Along comes Courtney.) JOLIETTE: Hi Courtney, how is Nyssa? COURTNEY: She's all right. Her family is with her right now. What happened, Jolie? JOLIETTE: Jennifer is going to go down. COURTNEY: You have me intrigued. What is going on? JOLIETTE: Well, what little Miss Jennifer doesn't know yet is that Mrs. Randolph tore up the contract she had just signed. I think I can fix it so that bitch will NEVER be a model in this country again! COURTNEY: How do you plan on doing that? JOLIETTE: Simple. She wants to play games with us and the Harpers? Then she will find out that we play very rough! COURTNEY: You have me on board. What do you want me to do? JOLIETTE: First and foremost, I want what happened to Anyssa placed on every newspaper in Boston! I want FULL coverage. COURTNEY: You got it! I talked with Sheila and some others. They will make sure of that. JOLIETTE: Good work, Courtney. I will pass the message on to every modeling agency in New England and all over the country, she will not be welcomed! COURTNEY: What about everywhere else? JOLIETTE: Don't worry about that one, Courtney. Word will spread to every part of the country. When New York gets word that Jennifer Barrett is toxic, then the country will not touch her. Whither New York goeth, so goeth the rest of the country. NOBODY will touch her! When we are through with her, she will be persona non grata in the fashion world! COURTNEY (pleased): Great idea, Jolie. JOLIETTE: Yes, it is, Courtney. (vowing) And Jennifer Barrett, you made one hell of a mistake. You don't attack a friend of Joliette Manning, and hope to get away with it. When I am finished with you, you will not have a leg to stand on! (The scene fades!) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton